Let me die
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: rated R for language, attempted suicide, and depression, Kyo can't take any more of his life, and goes and tries to kill himself. Akito won't allow that to happen, and Tohru thinks he's dead. {Final chapter up, and you better like}
1. chapter 1

A/N:: This is a Fruits Basket story written out of pure depression. Since that's the way I am, it's about Kyo. Mostly everyone in his family hates him, and the only one he could say he likes is Tohru. What if one day... Kyo tried to commit suicide? I think this would probably happen.  
  
"Let me die..."  
  
Tohru knocked on the door of a certain orange haired boy's door, not getting a reply from the silence of the house.  
  
"Kyo, are you awake? I'm going shopping with Yuki and Momiji, would you like to come?"  
  
"....no." A silent voice spoke up.  
  
"Oh... okay, I'll be back soon." Tohru walked down the steps.  
  
She came to the bottom of the steps to find Yuki and Momiji, looking a bit concerned. Yuki spoke up as Tohru came down the steps with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"What is it? What did that cat say to you?"  
  
"Well, I asked if he wanted to come shopping with us, he said no." She sighed.  
  
"I see...well, before Shigure comes home and begs for your cooking, let's go get the stuff." Yuki said.  
  
"Okay, come on, Momiji." Tohru went out the door.  
  
****  
  
Kyo had a blade in the palm of his hand, covered in dry blood. His eyes were filled with no emotions at all. They were as dead as Akito's. He held it up again, and cut deeply into his cheek.  
  
'Why would it matter if I died... everyone hates me... I don't even have the courage to stand up to Akito about... me falling in love with Tohru... I hate my life... I hate being born with this damn curse...I wanna leave this hell hole...I want... to be free...' Kyo cut deeper into his cheek, deep enough to leave a permenat scar.  
  
The blood reminded him of his red eyes. A smile appeared on his face, as the crimson liquid flowed out of his cheek. Then, he decided to make the big difference. He lifted the knife near his wrist, and slowly began to cut deeply into it. As he did, there was a knock at the door. He looked up, sending the knife deeper into his wrist, causing him to end up screaming. His eyes widened, wishing he hadn't done that. The person at the door was Kagura. Her pale tan eyes widened at what she found Kyo doing. She walked closer to him, hand going for the knife. Kyo's eyes flashed with hate.  
  
"Get the hell away from me, Kagura!!! Come closer, and I'll slit my throat!!"  
  
"Kyo... what's wrong? Why are you cutting yourself? Are you trying to kill yourself...?" Kagura whispered.  
  
"Yes, I am!!! Are you happy, I'm trying to kill myself! Now go away, or I'll do it in front of you!"  
  
"Kyo...why are you doing this?"  
  
"You really wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you, because I don't want to live this life anymore, I don't want any more pain, my curse, Akito, that damn rat, and I don't want to binded anymore!"  
  
Kagura's eyes watered and widened at the same time. She wanted to help Kyo, and make him stop hurting himself. Everytime she took a step closer, Kyo stabbed himself, making her step back. She looked around, and picked up a vase, and threw at his hand, knocking the blood stained knife out of the window. She grabbed Kyo's arms, and pulled them behind his back.  
  
"Kyo, your going to the hospital, even if I have to force you there." She said heading for the door.  
  
"Dammit, let go of me, Kagura!! I ain't going to any damn hospital, I'm not going anywhere except hell!!!" He pulled his arms out of Kagura's grip, as he ran for the steps.  
  
"Kyo!!!" She ran after him.  
  
She came outside to find her precious neko by the garden, holding the knife to his neck, ready to cut it.   
  
"Get the hell away, Kagura. I ain't staying in this place anymore." He lifted it over his head.  
  
"Kyo, please, don't!!!! You know I love you!!"  
  
"I know that, and that's what causes me to hate you!! Get away from me, and I won't kill myself quickly." Kyo made a step backwards, towards the cliff behind him.  
  
"Kyo, please..." Kagura was in tears.  
  
"Kyo, what are you doing...?"  
  
Kyo's blood eyes turned to see Tohru standing there, eyes as wide as Kagura's were.  
  
"Tohru..."  
  
"Kyo, what are you doing? Why are you bleeding?" She asked, starting to move toward him.  
  
"Get away from me, Tohru!!! I'm going to jump, and you better not stop me!" Kyo made another step backward.  
  
"Kyo, what is wrong? Why are you trying to do this?" Tohru begged.  
  
"...Because I love you, Tohru."  
  
Kagura's eyes looked like the life was gone. Tohru was shocked.  
  
"I love you, and I can already see you like Yuki... I don't think I could ever make you happy, so I'm not even gonna try, and I'm gonna end it here."  
  
"But..."  
  
Kyo couldn't take it anymore, it took his last step, shifting his weight, falling fast down the cliff. Tohu ran to save him, but she watched in complete horror, as darkness was the only thing she saw nothing.  
  
"KYO!!!!!!"  
  
A/N:: my god... poor kyo-kun. i might add more, maybe i won't, it all depends. oh well, r/r 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Okay, might as well make my fans happy, I will update this story. I won't spoil anything, so you figure out what happens. Just so you know, Hatori is in this chapter. here we go  
  
"Let me die"  
  
Tohru sat in her room, her eyes filling with tears. Kyo was dead, and now she was more confused then ever.  
  
'Because I love you, Tohru...'  
  
That thought running through her mind made her cry even harder. She looked up as there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Kagura.  
  
"Ka...gura?"  
  
"Tohru, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Tohru moved over, as Kagura took a seat next to her. Her eyes after what Kyo said was still there, as she looked into Tohru's blue eyes.  
  
"What is it... that made you better than me? I loved Kyo more than anyone, and yet, he said he hated me...you've barely even known Kyo, and yet he fell in love with you, of all people. I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I..." Tohru sighed.  
  
Kagura's eyes filled to the edge with tears, and she began to cry. Tohru gave Kagura a hug. Kagura gently hit Tohru in the chest.  
  
"Why... why you and not me? Kyo..." She sobbed.  
  
Tohru set her hand on Kagura's head, trying her best to comfort her. She looked at the ceiling, tears also falling down her cheeks.  
  
'Kyo...'  
  
****  
  
Hatori held his umbrella in his hand as the rain poured from the sky. He looked up, as a limo pulled up, window rolling down to reveal Akito, the head of the Sohma family. A evil smile was planted on his face.  
  
"Hello, Hatori."  
  
"What are you doing out here, Akito?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Get back to the main house and meet me in my room, we have a dilemma on our hands."  
  
Akito rolled up the window, and drove off. Hatori was left in confusion. What problem what have Akito concerned? He sighed, and headed back to the Sohma house. He was greeted by a oddly concerned Ayame.  
  
"Ha'ri, Akito looked very upset when he came in, what's going on?"  
  
"Your asking the wrong person, I haven't the slightest clue." Hatori sighed, heading into the house.  
  
Hatori made his way around Hiro and Kisa, and then avoided Momiji, and finally made his way to Akito's room. He sighed heavily, and opened the door to the near empty room. Akito had a blanket on his lap over something that looked like a body.  
  
"What is it, Akito?"  
  
"Isn't interesting what someone will do to get away from life? To try and end what shouldn't be stopped?" Akito whispered so only Hatori heard.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Akito lifted the blanket to reveal an unconsious orange haired teenager covered in blood. His cheek was covered with blood, and his wrist was also covered along with scars from stabs of a knife. Hatori gasped at what he saw.  
  
'Kyo?!?! What in god's name is Akito doing?'  
  
"Put Kyo in the medic room, if he dies, I won't be happy. Now, Hatori. Don't tell Shigure or Yuki that he's still alive. They'll figure it out later."  
  
Hatori lifted the orange haired boy into his arms, and headed out of the room. He closed the door, then laid himself on it. He didn't get why Akito didn't want Kyo to die. He slowly went into his office, and laid Kyo in one of the cots. After he went into his office, and grabbed his first aid box, and began to treat Kyo's wounds.  
  
'Did Kyo try and kill himself? The wound in his cheek is too deep for someone to do themselves. I don't blame him, but there must be a reason he wanted to die. Oh well, Kyo's survival is most important.'  
  
Hatori finally fixed Kyo, leaving him to rest. Then, he picked up the phone, looking around.  
  
'He said don't tell Yuki and Shigure. He said nothing about Tohru and Kagura.' He thought as he turned the numbers, unknown to him that two blood red eyes were now open, filled to the brink with confusion.  
  
'Where am I? What is this place? Who...am I?'   
  
Kyo grabbed his head, and quickly laid back down to bring relief to his headache. His red eyes slowly closed, as the pain caused him to black out once again.  
  
A/N:: Eeeek, now Kyo's in trouble, and what's with Akito not wanting Kyo to die? Oh well, just wait and see 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: So far, Kyo tries to kill himself, and then gives emotional scars to both Kagura and Tohru. Then Akito finds him, and has Hatori fix him up, making him not tell Yuki and Shigure. But, Hatori picks up the phone, in the intention to call Kagura and Tohru, then Kyo wakes up for about a minute, only for people to see his memory might be gone. Damn, this story is getting a little weird. Oh well, it's good so enjoy.  
  
"Let me die"  
  
Kagura sat in the living room, sewing the kitty back pack's paw. Tears still stained her face, as her fingers did their work.   
  
'Kyo...Kyo...Kyo...' Her thoughts were clouded.  
  
Tohru was on the steps, trying her hardest to get over the fact that Kyo was dead, and get her daily chores done. But... somehow her feet wouldn't allow her to move. She clutched her head, as the little sounds of tears hitting the wood of the floor continued.  
  
'Kyo...please don't be dead...'  
  
Suddenly, the phone began to ring, and Tohru was the one who answered it.  
  
"Hello...?"  
  
"Tohru, it's Hatori."  
  
"Hatori? What is it? Do you need to come over or something?"  
  
"No, I have to tell you something important before Akito sees me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was told not to tell Yuki and Shigure, but he didn't say you and Kagura. I want you two to know that...Kyo is alive."  
  
Tohru felt as if the world had just declared peace. A smile tore across her lips, and her tears finally stopped coming.  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Hatori. Where is he?"  
  
"He's in my office, asleep. I would like it if you and Kagura came to see him around midnight when Akito isn't here. I'll call you when you can come over."  
  
"Thank you, Hatori. Thank you so much."  
  
Tohru dashed into the living room, and threw her arms around Kagura, causing her to stare at the brown haired girl in shock.  
  
"Tohru, what are you doing?"  
  
Tohru went up to Kagura's ear, remembering that Yuki and Shigure weren't supposed to know.  
  
"Hatori called and said Kyo is still alive." She whispered.  
  
Kagura had a weak smile on her face, and she hugged Tohru back. Tohru seperated from their hug as Shigure entered the room.  
  
"Girls, are you still sulking after Kyo? I'm sure that for some reason, he's alive, and he'll be back just the way he used to be, with all those feelings, and the hate for Yuki." Shigure sighed.  
  
"Shigure, you're not helping..." Yuki growled, eyes glowing purple.  
  
****  
  
Hatori had gone out on an arrand, so Akito was in his office, waitng for Kyo to wake up. The only proof that Kyo had that he tried to kill himself was the scar on his cheek.  
  
'I know your alive, you stupid cat. You better wake up, or I'll lose my patience.'  
  
After a while, Kyo finally stirred, lifting his hand up to his head. His blood eyes opened, slowly lifting himself out of the cot. Akito smiled evilly, and he sat near Kyo's bed, causing the orange haired teen to look over at him.  
  
"Good to see you, Kyo. I don't know what I had done if you would have died...and how angry I would have been if you did die..." Aktio felt his anger rise.  
  
"...."  
  
"What, do you think your too good to answer me?" Akito stopped his tempting to punch Kyo.  
  
"I'll...answer, but can I ask one question?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"...Who are you?"  
  
"...W-What did you say?"  
  
"...I don't know who you are, where I am, or who I am for the matter..." Kyo set his hand on his scarred cheek.  
  
Akito finally reached his breaking point. He clentched his hand into fist, and slammed it into Kyo's face, making him fly through the wall, making him go into the garden outside. At that moment, Kisa and Momiji happened to be outside. They looked over to see Kyo unconsious outside in the wet garden. Akito was standing there, then he went back inside. Momiji and Kisa ran over to him, shaking gently at the teen's shoulder.  
  
"Kyo, are you alright?" Kisa asked, worry in her voice.  
  
"Kyo, wake up!!" Momiji, the rabbit of the zodiac shook his shoulder.  
  
Kyo's blood eyes opened to see the little light brown haired girl and the blonde boy. He shot up, and ran out of the Sohma house, Kisa running after him, leaving Momiji confused.  
  
'Kyo looked at us like he didn't know who I was...did he lose his memory or something?'  
  
Hatsuharu had been watching, and then he made his way back into the house.  
  
A/N:; Now Hatori is going to have a problem unless Kisa can convince Kyo to come back. Even though...he has no idea who she is. let's see when it's updated. r/r 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: When we left Kyo, we now know that he lost his memory, and Akito punched through the wall, Kyo ran off, and Kisa went after him. let's see what happens. Kisa could be the one thing that could get the confused Kyo. If you haven't seen the last episodes of Fruits Basket, be prepared for spoilers.  
  
"Let me die"  
  
Kisa walked around the park, searching for the orange haired teenager. She called out his name, only to stop because he probably wouldn't even recognize it. He looked like he didn't have the slightest clue who he was. She stopped to find a frightened orange cat lying near the bushes, blood on his paws. Kisa walked up to the cat, and brought it up onto her lap. It tried to struggle, but she itched him behind his ear, making him quickly settle down.  
  
"Kyo, try to clam down, I won't hurt you." Kisa whispered.  
  
"You...you know who I am...?" Kyo asked, confusion in his blood eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know who you are, your my cousin, and I'm 14, 5 years younger than you. I'm a tiger, and you are a cat. We're part of the Sohma family."  
  
"Sohma...family...?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Kisa Sohma, and your Kyo Sohma."  
  
"How can I be sure...?" Kyo asked.   
  
Kisa turned quickly as Kyo was surrounded in a puff of smoke. Kyo threw his clothes back on, then Kisa turned around. She reached her hand out, and picked his wrist up.   
  
"What I'm about to do will give you proof that we're related. Brace yourself, Kyo." Kisa said to him.  
  
Kyo looked at Kisa's honey colored eyes, and closed his eyes. Kisa bit her lip, and pulled the white and black beaded bracelet off his wrist. Kyo's red eyes suddenly went slitted, and turned purple. His black shirt was ripped apart as his body started to grow and looked like a brown deformed and ugly cat. He looked at Kisa, his image stained with blood. Kisa held her hand out to Kyo, taking his massive wrist in her small hands.  
  
"So...this is proof that.. I'm part of the Sohma family?"  
  
"Yes, and your name is Kyo. Kyo Sohma." Kisa handed him his bracelet.  
  
Kyo slipped the bracelet back on, as he regained his human form. His shirt was pretty useless, and all he had on was his pocket pants. His look in his eyes, it was normal again, not dead like before. Kisa hugged Kyo, tears in her eyes. He laid a hand on her head, ruffling her light brown hair.  
  
"Thank you, Kisa. Thank you very much."  
  
"Your welcome, Kyo."  
  
****  
  
Hatori came home to find Momiji near the entrance, a determined look on his face.  
  
"Ha'ri, what happened to Kyo? He looked like he didn't remember me." Momiji asked.  
  
"Kyo... lost his memory?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Grandpa Hatori?"  
  
Hatori turned to face Kisa, holding onto the hand of a blood covered hand Kyo. Hatori was surprised that Kyo was already up and about, but never expected to hear that Kyo, the anger management Kyo with no memories.  
  
"Kyo...?"  
  
"I know him too?" Kyo seemed to be looking at Kisa while asking.  
  
"Yep, he's called Hatori Sohma. He's a doctor, maybe he can help you regain the memories you lost." Kisa smiled at him.  
  
Hatori and Momiji seemed a little surprised to see Kisa acting so nice to Kyo, and he was acting the same way. Hatori sighed and walked up to Kyo, and stared at his blood eyes.  
  
"You really don't remember who you are, Kyo?"  
  
"No, since your last name is Sohma, are you related to me too?"   
  
Hatori looked over the hill to see Tohru and Kagura coming, just as he asked them to. But... what would they say if they saw that Kyo lost his memories? Kyo turned to see two brown haired girls, one with amber eyes, the other with dark blue. They froze as they saw the orange haired teen standing by the gate of the Sohma house. Tohru felt hot tears run down her face.  
  
'He's alive...he's really alive...'  
  
"KYO!!!!!"  
  
Kagura ran at the boy at top speed, with every intention to love him to pieces, and then nearly beat him to death. Kyo's eyes widened as the zodiac boar ran at him, putting him into a tackle glomp.  
  
A/N:: Ow! that had to hurt. well, let's see what happens next time, until then. r/r 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: I can see people are anxious, so I will continue with this story. okay, kyo's pretty much in trouble, now that kagura has tackled the poor cat. Let's see what happens to Kyo and the others.  
  
"Let me die"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kyo hit the ground hard, as Kagura tackled him to the ground. He looked up to face Kagura's tan eyes, filled with tears. Then, she snapped. She slammed her fist into Kyo's face, knocking him into the ground. She pinned him to the ground, and then she saw something she never saw before. Kyo's eyes were filled with innocence. She quickly got off, and backed away. Kyo watched as she went back over by Tohru. Kisa quickly helped the fallen neko back to his feet.   
  
"Kagura, what's the matter?" Tohru asked.  
  
"It's his eyes... their different....too innocent..." Kagura whispered.  
  
Tohru looked over at Kyo. He did seem different, and he wasn't slinging any mean comments at Kagura, or anybody. She walked up to him. She laid her hands on his cheeks, seeing the same thing Kagura saw. The hate and anger in his eyes were replaced by confusion and innocence.  
  
"Kyo... is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Kyo, but I don't remember who you are, I'm sorry." He stared at the ground.  
  
Tohru's eyes were now filled with tears again, and she threw her arms around the orange haired teen. He seemed a little confused on why she did that, but she didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.  
  
"I was...so worried about you... I thought you were dead...your alive... I'm so happy to see you again, Kyo...but...did you...lose...your memory?" Tohru held no control over her tears.  
  
"....." Kyo was silent.  
  
Kyo lifted his arms, and put them around Tohru, to try and make her feel better. He couldn't honestly say that he knew who she was, but her warmth was vagely firmiliar. Then, in front of her, turned into a cat in a puff of orange smoke. He just sat there, not knowing if this 'Tohru' knew about the curse that he had. Tohru smiled down at Kyo, and pulled his cat form into her arms, hugging him warmly.  
  
"You'll soon get your memories back, and you'll finally be your old self, and I'll be happy to have you back."  
  
Kyo, in his cat form, laid his small cat paw on Tohru's arm. She looked down at him, as she saw that he was trying to see if he remembered her. Suddenly, a flashback flew through his mind.  
  
~flashback~  
  
He was on the roof, staring at the stars, as he suddenly heard a voice and a creak coming up the ladder, but he pretended not to hear it. He looked back at the stars, when the voice said...  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
Kyo looked over shocked to see the girl.  
  
"Why are you still up here? Do you not wanna come down?"  
  
"Better believe it, Kagura's still down there."  
  
'Kagura...who's that?'  
  
"Do you not want her to be here?"  
  
"What do you think?!"  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Kyo collasped in Tohru's arms, making her gasp at what he did. She started to shake him a bit, only to see a scar on his cheek. Where he cut it the night he tried to kill himself. She traced it with her finger, making a twitch go in his eye. Hatori walked over to to them, and lifted Kyo into his arms, and walked inside. Tohru didn't want to go home until she knew Kyo was all better, so she insisted to Hatori that she stayed with him until Kyo regained all his memories. He didn't mind, as long as she didn't tell Yuki or Shigure until the time was right. Kagura wanted to help Kyo regain his memories, so she stayed, but she went back to her home with her mom.  
  
That night, Tohru was in her pajama's, and was sitting by Kyo's bedside. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Momiji and Kisa, who were going to spend the night with Tohru. She said she didn't mind as long as they weren't loud enough to wake the resting Kyo.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Tohru awoke from her sleep, Kisa and Momiji sleeping in the cot next to her, but the one next to her was completely empty. The cot that Kyo was sleeping in. She looked around, and then got a gut instint where she knew he would be. The roof.  
  
A/N:: The old 'cat on the roof' instints have kicked back in for Kyo-kun. I wonder what in the world's gonna happen as soon as she goes on the roof to talk to him. well, forgive me for not updating sooner. i've had home problems.  
  
Kisa:: Yes, please forgive Whits-san. 


	6. chapter 6

A/N:: Gonna continue now, and just so you know, I'm not one to try and kill myself, but I do have a habit to write fics like this where someone I can relate to tries it. For example: Kyo-kun. anyways, i'll let you read. have fun  
  
"Let me die"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tohru peeked onto the roof of the Sohma house to see Kyo just sitting there, blankly looking at the star disappearing sky. As she began to lift herself onto the roof, he gasped, and turned quickly to face her. She smiled weakily, making him relax a bit, and turned back to the rising sun. She walked over, and sat next to the neko, laying her hand on his. He looked into her sapphire eyes with his blood.  
  
"What is it, Tohru?"   
  
"Well...when you went and pulled your stunt...me and Kagura were really worried, and thinking at first that you were dead...I missed you, Kyo, and I put a lot of thought of what you said before you jumped."  
  
"Before I...jumped? Wait, before you answer that, what did I say exactly?"  
  
"You said something like 'I love you, Tohru, but I know that you love Yuki, so I won't try,' or something like that."  
  
"I told you...that I loved you? I see...I'm very sorry..."  
  
Tohru looked up into Kyo's eyes. The whole time she had known Kyo, he never was able to say that he was sorry straight out, he always said it some other way. She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Blush flew across his cheeks, as he looked over to face her.   
  
"Wh-What was that for?" He rubbed his heated cheeks.  
  
"I just missed you is all, and I just wanted to tell you, even though you don't have your memories, that I love you too, Kyo." She gave him a bright goofy smile.  
  
Kyo blinked a few times, then let out a soft chuckle, making Tohru blink this time. He shook his head, and brushed it off, looking back up at the brown haired girl, a smile on his lips.  
  
"Well, can't exactly remember me saying it, but if you say I did, I'll believe you. At least until my amnesia is gone."  
  
Tohru gave him her usual smile, and started to head back down the ladder. Kyo wasn't ready to be left alone again, so he reached out, taking her wrist in his palm. She looked back, making his blush appear once again.  
  
"Um...could you stay up here...a little while longer? At least until I want to go back down?"  
  
"....of course, I'd like that, Kyo."  
  
********************************  
  
Kisa and Hiro walked along the garden, talking to each other, as Hiro made her giggle. Akito was watching the two, and his bitter frown showed up on his face. He walked away from the window, and laid himself on the floor, as a small bird flew into the window, drinking some of the water in the small bowl near him. He looked up at the bird, a tiny smirk on his lips. He reached out, and took the bird into his grip. The bird flapped his wings to escape his grip, but it didn't help. Akito's grip tightened, as weak chirps filled the bird's throat. A devil's smile washed over the head of the family, as the bird died in his hands. He laid it on the floor, and moved toward the darker side of the room, looking out the window, watching the sun. He looked over in Hatori's house's direction to see the Tohru girl climbing down the ladder, the neko right behind her. A growl of pure hate escaped his throat, as they headed over to Kisa and Hiro, a smile on the tiger's face.  
  
****************************  
  
"Kyo!!" Kisa threw her arms around him.  
  
"Hey, Kisa, how's it going?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine. Oh, Kyo, this is Hiro Sohma, your cousin."  
  
"...why are you introducing me to that cat? He already knows who I am." Hiro sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Don't you know, Hiro? Kyo lost his memory."  
  
"What kind of stupid stunt did he have to pull in order to do that?"  
  
"...He tried to kill himself...." Tohru managed to say.  
  
"....Oh..." The sheep mumbled, pretending he didn't care.  
  
Kyo sighed heavily, and gripped his elbows in each hand. Kisa was talking to Hiro again, and Tohru looked up occasionally, and asked Kyo what he thought about what ever they were talking about. He just nodded, and looked up at the sun, which he looked back to the ground due to the fact that it hurt his eyes. He turned to see the man that punched him out of his cot and seemed angry at him. He looked a bit afraid, then he was in a flashback....  
  
~flashback~  
  
He was watching through a window as he saw this man laying his hand on the cheek of a silver haired boy, his eyes wide with fear. Then, he saw Tohru push him away from the boy he saw as this 'Yuki' Tohru mentioned. They talked for about a minute, and then, the man that his brain named 'Akito' walked along, stopping near the window he was looking out, and smiled evily at the neko. He turned his head as the black clad man teen walked off. He then sighed, and walked off, leaving Tohru with Yuki.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"Akito..." Kyo mumbled.  
  
"I see you remember me...very good."  
  
Tohru turned in shock as she saw Akito, the head of the family, walking over to her and Kyo, a anger filled smile on his lips. What was he planning to do? She looked at the sky for a minute, and was forced to look back down the earth, as Akito made a stop by the orange teenager in front of him.  
  
A/N:: Okay, this is where I will leave you, but I promise the next chapter will be better. ^^ and i'm sorry it took so long, thank you for being patient...if you were. r/r 


	7. chapter 7

A/N:: ::singsong voice:: Kyo's in trouble, yes he is, Akito wants to kick his ass, Kyo's in for it now, because Yuki and Shigure come along.   
  
sugar high:: YOU IDIOT!! YOU REVEALED WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
Whits:: ::whacks sugar high in the head:; shut up!! who cares if i did? they'll like the chapter all the same. hmmph  
  
sugar high:: ::rubs head:: why are you hitting me?  
  
Whits:: because. now, enjoy people.  
  
"Let me die"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagura held her kitty back pack in her hands, as she searched frantically for Kyo and Tohru. She knew all his memories were gone, but she wanted a little time to adore the innocence in his eyes. {A/N:: Okay, yes, I know i made this a kyoru, but i had to bring kagura into this.} Suddenly, a scream filled her ears. It was Tohru, so she powered her legs up, and found the Sohma gardens. Hiro and Kisa were there as well, but then she turned to find Akito slamming his fist into the neko's face, making his body slam into the wall of Hatori's house hard. Akito turned, camly walking over to the boy. Kagura dropped her kitty back pack and ran over, getting between Kyo and the approaching Akito. Kyo wiped the blood from his mouth, as Kagura spoke.  
  
"Akito, stop this, please. You've caused Kyo enough pain as a child, and the day he transformed in front of Tohru! He's suffered enough, and his suicide was mostly because of you. You've already given him enough scars, so leave him alone!" The boar pratically screamed.  
  
'As a child...what is she talking about?' Kyo lifted himself up.  
  
"If you don't want to be hurt, boar, then move out of my way. Cats never belonged with us anyway." Akito got closer.  
  
"If that's what you think, then why did you keep Kyo alive, you could have easily left him where he was! You just want him alive just to let him suffer slowly!" Kagura flintched, but didn't move.  
  
Akito was getting a bit angry at Kagura, and he decided to force out of the way. By the gate of the main house, a certain silver haired boy walked up to the house to see something he wasn't expecting. In the gardens, all at once, was Hiro, Kisa, Tohru, Kagura, Akito...and the believed to be dead Kyo. His eyes widened, but he too to actiom first, running over to Akito and Kagura, making the head of the family look up to see the rat of the zodiac. He smiled evilly, and looked up into Yuki's purple eyes.  
  
"Well, you've finally arrived, Yuki. I think you should finally be happy. The cat will now take the rat's place in the suffrage you've come out of as a child. Now, you can see the stupid cat take your pain."  
  
Yuki looked over to see Kagura standing in front on the orange haired teenager, but he was different to him. He could have taken Akito out by himself, but he looked too afraid to even move from his spot. He stood in front of Akito, and raised his arms in front of Kagura.  
  
"Get away from Kagura and Kyo, or the first time in my life, I'll fight back, Akito."   
  
"If that's what you wish, nezumi."  
  
Akito pulled up his sleeve, and ran at the silver haired boy, aiming a jab in the jaw at him. Yuki dodged it, and grabbed Akito's arm, throwing him to the ground. Akito got right back up in raw rage, and then a serious fist fight between the head of the Sohmas, and the rat began. Kyo watched in plain confusion. Why were they fighting for him? What were they talking about? He was too confused. His head...it was pounding. He held his head in his hands, shocks of pain running through his head, making Kagura turn to face him. He fell to his knees, as Tohru and Kagura ran over to the neko.  
  
"Kyo, what's wrong? What's happening?" Kagura laid her hands on his arms.  
  
"Kyo! Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" Tohru soothed, beginning to run a hand through his short hair.  
  
"It hurts...my head...too many flashes...too many faces...make it stop!! Tohru!!" He screamed.  
  
Yuki looked up, as he dodged the punch from Akito to see Tohru and Kagura aiding the suffering boy. He dodged another punch, and threw Akito to the ground, and ran over to Tohru and the other two. He looked over at Tohru, to see the tears threating to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Tohru, what's wrong with him?"  
  
"His old memories are flooding in at once, he can't take it all."   
  
"Well, why not get him to Hatori's where he can rest, Yuki?"  
  
The group looked up to see the black haired white haired 18 year old walking up to them, bending over near both Yuki and Kyo.  
  
"Hatsuharu, how long have you been there?" Yuki felt a popping vein appear by his head, as he saw Haru.  
  
"Long enough to see your fist fight with Akito. I'll carry Kyo to the clinic, you take Tohru, and tell Shigure about this mess. Kagura, you come with me." Haru lifted the older boy onto his back.  
  
"Coming." Kagura quickly followed him.  
  
Yuki took Tohru's hands, and they headed back to Shigure's house. Akito rubbed the bruises that he got from Yuki, and raised himself to his feet. He laid his hand on the wall of the house next to him, a grim smile on his face. He looked at the sun, as it began to be covered with the clouds.  
  
'One the day the shine is cloaked with the clouds, the treasured defeat of the rat will be a reality for the cat. The year of the cat will become real." Akito remembered what what he once read.  
  
He growled in frustration, and headed back to his room, where he knew the passage was coming true.  
  
A/N:: 00 i am the best. yay!! i'm making a year of the cat!! go kyo, go kyo!!!  
  
sugar high:: are you gonna end it yet?  
  
Whits:: oh yeah. thank you for waiting. i hope you enjoy, and don't hate me for anything i've done wrong...if i did. ^^; r/r 


	8. chapter 8

A/N:: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala....  
  
Mist:: what are you doing?  
  
Whits:: waiting for duo  
  
Mist:: why?  
  
Whits:: he says he would do the disclaimer.  
  
Mist:: for fruits basket fan fic?  
  
Whits:: yep  
  
Mist:: okay... then we'll wait for him.  
  
Duo:: ::comes into the room, breathing heavily::  
  
Mist and Whits:: IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!  
  
Duo:: Sorry, i'll start now. This fic belongs to whits-sama, and....the fruits basket belongs to whoever made it. okay, i did the disclaimer. are you happy now?  
  
Whits:: now...let's tackle glomp him!!  
  
Mist:: good idea  
  
Duo:: aaaahhhhh!!! ::is chased by the two::  
  
"Let me die"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Yuki and Tohru ran into the house of the dog of the zodiac, Shigure. They seperated, so Yuki could tell Shigure, and Tohru could go prepare to go back to the house to help Hatsuharu and Kagura with Kyo. As the door to the inu's office opened, he looked up at the silver haired teen stepping into his room.  
  
"Ah, welcome back, Yuki. Did you find Tohru?"  
  
"Yes, but nevermind that for now, you need to come with us to Sohma house." Yuki pointed for the door.  
  
"Ummm....why?"  
  
"Because Kyo is still alive."  
  
"WHAT?!" The inu nearly fell over.  
  
"It's true, he didn't die, just lost his memory. Okay, enough of that, your coming now." Yuki grabbed Shigure, and met Tohru at the door, who was already ready.  
  
"Come on, Ms. Honda." He smiled, letting the two leave the house.  
  
****************  
  
Kagura sat at the side of her beloved neko, holding his hand, praying that soon, he would open his bright blood eyes. Her tan eyes were filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away to look strong. A hand was laid on her shoulder, as she turned to see Hatsuharu with a smile on his face. Thats when a small knock was heard. They both turned to see young Kisa looking over at them. She walked in, and sat over by Kyo as well, laying her hand on his fist. She wasn't sure what happened to him, but she would feel a bit better when he woke up, whether he had gotten his memory back or not. A gasp of shock ran through the room, as the orange haired boy stirred, opening his eyes. Kagura and Kisa grew grins on their faces, as he lifted himself up, rubbing his head in pain. He looked around to see the three around him.  
  
"Kyo, your alright, does your head still hurt?"  
  
"Just a little bit. What happened?" He rubbed the pain off his face.  
  
"You collasped after your amnesia started to wear off, do you have all your memories back?" Kisa held her wrist in her hand.  
  
"Yeah...but I still don't know how I got here in the first place. How was I brought here?" Kyo lifted himself up.  
  
"Akito...brought you here..." Hatsuharu spoke.  
  
"AKITO?!" Kyo fell out of his seat in shock.  
  
Haru simply nodded, and turned away, then Kisa jumped onto Kyo, tears falling from her honey eyes. Kyo sighed, and laid his hands onto her head, gently stroking her hair. Tohru then came into the room, tears of joy falling from her cheeks. Kyo and Kisa looked over to see the brown haired girl by the door way.  
  
"Tohru..." Kyo heard himself murmur.  
  
"Kyo!!"  
  
Tohru resisted her urge to throw her arms around the neko, but he solved her urge. He hugged her instead, but he didn't trasform this time. She snuggled him, wiping the tears from her eyes, uselessly. He gently stroked her head, letting her sob. Yuki and Shigure walked in to see the orange haired boy putting his arms around the younger girl. They looked at each other.  
  
"I guess I'll let Tohru stay with Kyo, after all, he needs her more than I do."  
  
"Oh, do I detect a bit of jealously from the nezumi?" Shigure said, smiling.  
  
"I swear, one day, I'll knock you into the roof..."  
  
~~1 week later~~~  
  
Tohru watched in the garden, as Kyo and Yuki were sparring with each other. Kyo was getting faster now, and was finally able to get some blows on the rat, the silver haired boy wasn't done yet. He quickly brought his foot into Kyo's stomach, causing him to gag. Fast as lighting, Kyo had Yuki's hands in his grip, and he flipped behind him, and gave him a quick kick, knocking him down. Tohru clapped, as their spar was finally over. She was happy that the two had finally stopped yelling at each other, and started to get along. They even made a agreement, Yuki gives Kyo training in martial arts, while Kyo teaches him how to cook a decent meal. Tohru stood up, to congradulate the two.  
  
"Good job, your progressing quicly, Kyo." Tohru smiled. "Yuki, and your doing a lot better at cooking."  
  
"Thanks, Miss Honda."  
  
"I've got to say, even you can cook something, Yuki, but you have a while to go if you want to cook with no instuctions." Kyo wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"And you still need to keep up your sparring if you want to defeat me in less than a minute. Your getting there, but your not done yet." Yuki chuckled lightly, and headed into the house.  
  
Kyo stuck his tounge out, and then laid by the porch, letting out a heavy sigh. Tohru sat next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, the nthe blush flew across his face.  
  
"Hey, Tohru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to the roof for a while, would you like to come?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kyo took her hand, as they headed up to the favorite spot of the neko. The stars were starting to appear in the sky, as they came up, as if they knew the young couple was coming up. Kyo sat down, as Tohru shifted up the ladder, taking a spot near the orange haired teen.  
  
"Kyo, you don't think Yuki's a bad person anymore, do you?"  
  
"Not anymore," Kyo rubbed his head, "But trying to teach him to cook is kinda like trying to keep Momiji from bugging me."  
  
Tohru giggled at that, Yuki was learning slow, but he was getting there. With her help as well, he would get it right. She turned to Kyo, and set a hand on his. He looked over at her.  
  
"Kyo, can we forget about what happened before your amnesia? Let's start over right now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remeber what you said to me? You know, before the mess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Erase the last part, and say the first part, okay?"  
  
"...Ummm..." Kyo raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Come on, Kyo, you know what I mean."  
  
"....oh, you mean this?" Kyo lifted his arms around her, and brought their faces close, "I love you, Tohru."  
  
"I love you too, Kyo."  
  
Ignoring everthing around them, they found themselves in a deep kiss, that looked like no one but them could seperate them. Yuki was in the kitchen, a smile on his face.  
  
"Well," He looked outside, as the stars seemed to have formed a new pattern, "The cat is finally accepted."  
  
He looked over by the kitchen, smiling. "Toshi yo Neko has come."  
  
A/N:: heh, that's it, that's the story. i hope you like, and just in case your wondering, that last word was supposed to be 'year of the cat', but i couldn't find it, so like it anyway, okay? thanks for reading. ^^ r/r 


End file.
